


refuse to be the last in line

by yuricest (toonphile)



Category: Donkey Kong (Video Games)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, F/F, Height Kink, Possessive Behavior, Sister/Sister Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23212126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toonphile/pseuds/yuricest
Summary: Tiny refuses to give up her older sister to Diddy.
Relationships: Dixie Kong/Tiny Kong
Kudos: 9





	refuse to be the last in line

Tiny doesn't hate Diddy. She just hates him with her sister.

Because Dixie deserves better. Deserves someone who will fill her needs, which Tiny knows her little boyfriend can't fill. Which is why she's doing this right now.

She holds Dixie down by her hips, watches as her sister squirms as Tiny flattens her tongue against her clit. Dixie lets out a groan at that, watching her sister battle against the pleasure and Tiny can feel her sister is close. 

The thing is, Tiny towers over Dixie, even though Dixie is the older sibling. Some strange genetics had blessed Tiny with so much height, that people often mistake Tiny for the older sibling. Tiny kindly corrects them every time, but it gives Tiny some weird sort of power rush. People don't often look at Tiny like that, back when she was barely taller than her sister. The height difference back then didn't change anything, because Tiny was still childish and looked like a younger sibling. Tiny wasn't the one who went on adventures; that was Dixie, always one step behind DK or Diddy. And Tiny didn't mind it, at the time. She was okay with being here, soaking up her parents attention. But now? She didn't care about that. She just wanted to Dixie to look at her.

Tiny doesn't know when her sister became the focal point, the only thing she saw. She thinks it might've been when Diddy began making his advances towards her sister more obvious. Or when she began to feel that her and Dixie were drifting apart. She's not sure, but all she knows is that Dixie began to invade her thoughts constantly, she began to think she might have a problem. Not a _bad_ problem, mind you, just. A problem. 

Dixie was a pretty girl, so it didn't bother her. Tiny really had no time to have a sexuality crisis; she liked girls, so what? The whole problem was that, of course, they were related. Tiny _did_ have a mini crisis about that, but that soon passed, because what did it matter? She loved her sister, it didn't matter whether or not they were related. 

Working up the courage to confess was the hardest part. Wracking her brain for the right moment, the perfect time. Turns out, she just had to wait until the rest of the DK Crew left for the day, and it was just her and Dixie, twiddling their thumbs on the couch. Which. Was kinda perfect, honestly. 

Tiny scoots closer, and Dixie looks up at her and gives this sweet smile and-

Tiny can't hold back. She _can't._

"Can I tell you something?" Tiny asks, quietly, her voice barely above a whisper. A confused expression crosses Dixie's face for a second, before it goes back to the soft smile.

"Sure. What is it?" And. It's now or never. 

"IthinkI'minlovewithyou." It comes out as one word, because Tiny's just so nervous. Dixie seems frozen in place, and Tiny just wants to reach out and shake her sister, because she wants some sort of reaction out of her, not...this.

"You. What?"

"I'm in love with you." She says, much more clear this time. Because she wants Dixie to know exactly what she means, she adds, "And, not, like, in a sisterly way either. The romantic way."

"O-oh." Dixie still hasn't moved, and Tiny huffs, because why can't her sister just. Say something? Because this. This is getting awkward. And then Dixie does.

"You know I have a boyfriend, right? And were related?" Tiny rolls her eyes, because she's already been through this in her head. 

"I _know_ , Dixie, I'm not stupid. I don't care that were related, and it's not like Diddy's a good boyfriend." Dixie narrows her eyes at her, obviously upset at the assertion that Diddy's a bad boyfriend. Because he is! He's constantly putting her in danger, and he's not even satisfying what she really needs. It's annoying to watch, really. She would have to show her, wouldn't she?

So quick as she could, Tiny was on Dixie, holding her down and trying to keep her still as she licked her open. Dixie protested at first, but then those protests turned to gasps and moans, and Tiny knew she was doing something right as Dixie came on her tongue.

Tiny wonders if this she means that Dixie likes her back. Or if she was just disarmed by Tiny's sexual advances.

Either way, at least Tiny can have her like this.

**Author's Note:**

> maybe someday god will forgive me for my sins. part practice, part vent.
> 
> follow me on twitter @incestmilk.


End file.
